Chemins détournés
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Naruto adore jouer avec ses enfants, mais Sasuke aussi. Et parfois il faut savoir prendre des décisions difficiles, quitte à avoir l'air ridicule. Juste une petite scène au sein de la famille Uzumaki-Uchiwa. UR. Yaoi. NaruSasu. OC : Sayuki et Makoto. Mini-bonus à Chemins de traverses d'Yzanmyo et Lilicat.


**Titre :** Chemins détournés.

 **Auteur :** Lilicat.

 **Bêta :** Yzan & Aiko.

 **Fandom :** Naruto.

 **Pairing :** NaruSasu

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Humour/Family.

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto est l'heureux propriétaire des personnages et de leur univers.

 **Résumé :** Naruto adore jouer avec ses enfants, mais Sasuke aussi. Et parfois il faut savoir prendre des décisions difficiles, quitte à avoir l'air ridicule. Juste une petite scène au sein de la famille Uzumaki-Uchiwa. UR. Yaoi. NaruSasu. OC : Sayuki et Makoto. Mini-bonus à Chemins de traverses d'Yzanmyo et Lilicat.

 **Avertissement** : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FOF. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Avion.

 **NOTE IMPORTANTE :** Pour toutes celles et ceux qui ont lu une certaine histoire d'Yzanmyo et moi-même (  Chemins de traverses pour ne pas la citer), vous reconnaîtrez certainement les personnages et c'est parfaitement normal. C'est la seule idée qui m'est venue... Et Yzanmyo m'a donné son accord pour que je l'exploite. Donc ceci est une petite scène dans la famille Uzumaki-Uchiwa...

Bonne lecture,

Lili.

* * *

 **-Chemins détournés-**

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel en entendant Naruto gagatiser avec les jumeaux. Sayuki et Makoto étaient sagement installés sur le tapis du salon, leurs nombreux jouets étalés autour d'eux. Et bien évidement Naruto n'avait pu s'empêcher de se mêler à eux pour les amuser de ses grimaces et autres enfantillages. Le rire cristallin des deux poupons d'à peine un an retentit dans le séjour, comme à chaque fois que leur père blond faisait ses pitreries.

Un coup d'oeil sur la pendule apprit à Sasuke que son homme allait finir par être en retard, ce qui semblait totalement échapper à l'intéressé qui jouait avec une coccinelle musicale.

\- Usuratonkachi... lâcha-t-il platement.

\- Quoi ? demanda Naruto en relevant la tête vers lui.

Tout en se replongeant dans la lecture du parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses mains, le brun désigna d'un doigt pâle l'horloge accrochée au dessus de la cheminée.

\- Merde ! s'exclama le futur Hokage. Oba-chan va me trucider si je suis en retard. Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt.

Deux iris noirs le fusillèrent sur place alors que la voix grave de son compagnon claquait froidement :

\- Je ne suis pas ton réveil ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas être si distrait en faisant joujoux avec les jumeaux !

Naruto ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se précipita dehors non sans avoir embrassé ses trois amours. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour traverser le village et rejoindre Tsunade qui l'attendait de pied ferme, l'oeil rivé sur la montre à son poignet, sous l'oeil amusé de Gaara et des autres Kages.

\- Tu es en retard ! assena sévèrement la Godaime.

\- Presque pas ! protesta Naruto.

\- Deux minutes ! En tant que futur Hokage, tu te dois d'être plus ponctuel ! Bon, maintenant que tu es là, on va pouvoir commencer.

Pendant que Naruto luttait contre l'envie de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire durant sa réunion si importante, mais ô combien soporifique et atrocement longue, Sasuke finissait tranquillement sa lecture installé sur son canapé gris, couvant d'un regard tendre Sayuki et Makoto qui gazouillaient sur le tapis. Il reposa ses parchemins sur la table basse et se pencha vers ses enfants, un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres fines.

\- Et si on pensait à aller manger ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

Les sourires des deux bambins lui répondirent en choeur alors qu'ils tendaient leurs petites mains vers lui. Leur tendant les siennes, Sasuke leur fournit l'appui dont ils avaient besoin pour se lever et faire les quelques pas qu'ils commençaient à réaliser. Une bouffée de fierté l'envahit quand il les observa avancer, malhabiles mais déterminés, accrochés à ses doigts et son pantalon. Oui, il adorait ses enfants même s'il ne gagatisait pas autant que Naruto...

Lentement, au rythme maladroit de son fils et de sa fille, le possesseur du Sharingan se dirigea vers la cuisine où il installa Makoto puis Sayuki dans leurs sièges pour qu'ils puissent manger. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour préparer une purée de petit pois et un écrasé de jambon qu'il assaisonna avec un peu de sauce soja. Il sortit deux bavoirs d'un tiroir et passa l'un d'eux autour du cou de Makoto avant de faire de même avec Sayuki.

Mais une odeur suspecte vint titiller ses narines, lui faisant changer son fusil d'épaule.

\- Mais avant de manger, on va changer la couche, annonça-t-il en sortant sa fille de son siège.

La blondinette protesta vivement, faisant clairement comprendre à son père qu'elle voulait marcher et non pas aller dans ses bras. Sasuke sourit et céda à sa demande, la tenant devant lui à l'aide de ses index auxquels elle s'agrippa avec force pour parcourir le couloir menant à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son frère.

Elle se laissa faire quand il la changea, riant en attrapant les longues mèches brunes qui encadraient le visage de celui qui l'avait portée pendant neuf mois en son sein, mais protesta à nouveau quand il voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour retourner vers la cuisine. Mais Makoto, depuis son siège, commença à pleurer signifiant qu'il était plus que temps de contenter son estomac vide. Sasuke savait d'expérience que le temps de rejoindre la cuisine au rythme des pas de Sayuki, Makoto serait passé du stade du chouinement aux cris braillards, et que sa soeur ne serait pas longue à se joindre à lui. Il prit alors une décision... radicale, et très peu Uchiwesque.

Naruto rentra de sa réunion, épuisé et pressé de retrouver sa petite famille. Sans faire de bruit, il pénétra dans la maison puis le séjour et ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement en voyant son homme courir vers la cuisine, tenant une petite blonde hilare à bout de bras tout en imitant un moteur. Assis sur sa chaise-bébé, Makoto riait autant que sa soeur, tapant dans ses petites mains avec enthousiasme.

\- Attention, l'avion va atterrir ! lança Sasuke en déposant Sayuki dans son siège en un mouvement souple, dénotant l'habitude du brun, tout en imitant un moteur ronflant au ralenti.

\- Cor ! Cor ! s'exclama la fillette ravie.

\- Après le repas, maintenant on mange ses petits pois ! répondit son père non sans sourire, en déposant les assiettes devant les jumeaux.

\- Des petits pois ? Miam ! Ça a l'air bon ça ! s'exclama Naruto, faisant sursauter son homme. Vous en donnez à papa ?

\- Iens ! répondit Makoto en lui tendant une cuillère de purée verte.

Naruto remercia chaleureusement son fils et le repas se déroula dans cette ambiance qu'il aimait tant, Sasuke et lui surveillant leurs deux enfants tout en discutant tranquillement. Ce ne fut qu'une fois les jumeaux couchés pour la sieste qu'il taquina son compagnon :

\- Alors comme ça, tu fais l'avion quand je ne suis pas là ?

\- Elle voulait marcher pour revenir manger et Makoto avait faim. J'ai juste trouvé un truc pour que ça aille plus vite et sans pleurs inutiles, se justifia Sasuke.

Naruto sourit, pas dupe, et embrassa fougueusement celui qu'il aimait et qui n'avouerait jamais, même sous la pire des tortures, qu'il adorait jouer avec leurs enfants.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteure :

Et voilà, une petite scène entre ces quatre là. Allez savoir pourquoi quand j'ai vu le thème j'ai presque immédiatement imaginé Sasuke faisant l'avion avec un bambin dans les bras... Et des bambins, on en avait deux en stock. Donc voilà !  
Merci à ma choupinette de m'avoir autorisé à me servir de nos deux OC pour écrire ce petit texte sans prétention. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Lili

PS : Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux reviews anonymes (ou guest) seront sur mon profil.


End file.
